Excitante interrogatorio
by alberto-M
Summary: Una misión en la que los mejores fueron enviados a Saint Milahov, y Mutsumi hará lo que sea con tal de conseguir lo que más desea en todo el mundo. El capítulo perdido de la Espada de María es ahora revelado. Fic-regalo para ZeroTT


**Hace mucho que no hay ningún fic, y la verdad es que tengo muchas ideas por ahí, pero por falta de inspiración no he escrito desde hace meses. Pero bueno, este es mi regalo para ZeroTT, espero te guste n.n**

 **Disclaimer: Esta historia no es de mi propiedad, sino de Hiroyuki Yoshino y Kenkutsu Satō**

* * *

Tenía que conseguirlo como fuera posible... La Espada de María.

La María que posea ese circuito podrá absorber el Soma de todas las mujeres del mundo, y así otorgarle un enorme poder a su Qwaser. Y por eso debía conseguirla, debía poseerla, debía encontrarla... Con ese poder, nadie podría retarla, ni a ella ni a su Qwaser.

¿Y a quien mejor para interrogar y así poder encontrar a la Espada de María que a la hija del antiguo rector, Yamanobe Tomo? Si hay lugares donde ocultar la Espada de María, ella debe saberlo. Eso o la María de Sasha Oribe Mafuyu, quien casualmente fue adoptada por el antiguo rector. Esos son los pensamientos de las dos personas mandadas a conseguir ese inmenso poder en su lugar de destino.

La ex-María de Sasha, Sendō Mutsumi, se queda unos segundos en silencio, enfrente de la escuela de Saint Milahov, junto con su novio y Qwaser Fujiomi Taisuku.

—¿Al final qué has decidido, Mutsumi-chan? —pregunta Taisuku mirando a Mutsumi.

—Primero iré a por Tomo, sabrá más cosas que la María de Sasha, estoy segura. Si no sabe nada, le tocará el turno a Mafuyu.

La sonrisa que Mutsumi muestra mientras habla hace pensar a Taisuku que alguna de ellas va a sufrir, y que pronto conocerán lo tan depravada sexual que puede ser ella para obtener información.

También que le gustaría participar en un trio con ella y otra chica que su novia encandile con sus encantos, pero suspira sabiendo que eso es imposible.

OoooOoooO

Horas después de presentarse a toda la clase y de ganarse la confianza del profesor, sin saber nadie que era el Qwaser del Sodio Phoenix, Mutsumi aprovecha esa noche que todos están dormidos y Sasha se fue de viaje con una misión que le dieron. O eso cree Sasha porque en realidad le engañaron Mutsumi y Taisuku para alejarle de la Academia, y así que la mujer pueda interrogar a Tomo. Abre la puerta de la habitación de Tomo, para luego cerrarla con la mano derecha aunque no se da cuenta de que la dejó entreabierta. Sabía que nadie iba a interrumpirles, Taisuku se encargaría de ello como fuera posible. Los pasos que da llaman la atención de Tomo, quien la mira sentada en la cama.

—¿Mutsumi-chan? —pregunta Tomo al ver a la mujer de pelo naranja sonreír y observar sus pechos detenidamente, incluso le pareció ver un brillo de lujuria en sus ojos. Pero no hace caso creyendo que son imaginaciones suyas—. ¿Te pasa algo?

—¿Sabes dónde está la Espada de María, Tomo? —pregunta Mutsumi con una sonrisa, sin dar rodeos—. Es algo importante para mi y mi gente.

—¿La qué de quién? —pregunta Tomo inocentemente, ladeando la cabeza hacia la derecha mientras sigue con su sonrisa—. No se ni qué es eso, así que no puedo decirle donde está —Mutsumi entrecierra los ojos mientras Tomo habla, rápidamente echa a la peliazul a la cama de un empujón y se coloca encima de ella, acercando sus cuerpo a ella antes de que pueda hacer algún otro movimiento más, poniendo roja a la peliazul.

—Sabré si me mientes, así que sé sincera —dice Mutsumi moviendo lentamente su mano izquierda por el contorno de su cuerpo y finalmente apretando uno de los grandes pechos de Tomo, haciéndola gemir—. "Guau, realmente los pechos de Tomo son blandos, como los míos" —se toca uno de sus propios pechos, lo agarra varias veces sacándose gemidos al tiempo que agarra el de Tomo—. No, no son tan blandos... —Tomo gime más por la mano de Mutsumi que estimula su pecho—. "Mmmm, aunque creo que nuestro tamaño es casi el mismo" —coloca la otra mano en el otro pecho de Tomo, amasándolos y restregándose sobre las bragas de Tomo.

—Mu-Mutsumi-chan, basta me estoy calentando aaaah... —dice Tomo roja de placer y soltando un gemido. Mutsumi sonríe y sigue masageando ambos pechos de Tomo, para luego besarla ante el asombro de la otra chica. La lengua de Mutsumi se enreda levemente con la de Tomo, durante varios segundos Mutsumi mueve su cuerpo de arriba abajo, rozándose los pezones ya algo duros de las dos chicas entre gemidos ahogados. Poco a poco ambas empiezan a mojar sus bragas.

—Vaya, tienes unos suaves labios —dice Mutsumi tras dejar de besar a Tomo. Sonríe y va dándole besos primero en el cuello, luego en la oreja y finalmente le quita algunos botones de su ropa con los dientes. Termina de quitarle la ropa dejándola en lencería rosa transparente—. Y... Enormes pechos, seguro que están deliciosos —besando su escote, sonríe al ver de reojo cómo Tomo tiembla de placer. Moviéndose un poco hasta colocarse en el lado izquierdo de Tomo, mete una mano dentro de las bragas de la chica y alterna los movimientos de su mano entre pellizcar su clítoris y mover dos dedos sobre su vagina. La mano de Tomo sobre uno de sus pechos todavía con la ropa sorprende a Mutsumi, quien gime ante el tacto y el placer que le produce. Tras unos minutos en los que las manos de ambas hermosas mujeres se dan placer la una a la otra, Mutsumi sube más por el cuerpo de Tomo, lo suficiente para que la peli-azul pueda lamer su escote—. Mmmmm, y una buena lengua juguetona, volverás locos a hombres y a mujeres así —mueve sus caderas con la misma lentitud con la que Tomo lame su escote, se ponía mas roja por el placer que le estaba dando y sus gemidos son cada vez mas largos y altos—. Más, más, lame más Tomo, esto se siente genial... —abraza la cabeza de Tomo para que chupe y lame más su escote.

Las dos chicas ignoran que la hija del actual decano, Tsujidô Miyuri, había escuchado sonidos extraños y, temiendo que fueran obra de extraños tipos como los que últimamente habían tenido, se puso a investigar. No esperaba encontrarse, al abrir levemente la puerta, con Tomo en su comprometida escena con Mutsumi. La pelirrosa observa escondida la escena.

—"¿Qué hace esa mujer con Tomo?" —piensa Miyuri mirando la escena con un sonrojo en su rostro—. "¿Acaso esa mujer es una Qwaser como Sasha-kun o Lizzie-san?" —escuchando los gemidos de Tomo y los de Mutsumi, no puede evitar ver cómo su propio cuerpo muestra los síntomas de la excitación: su cara está roja, sus pezones están marcándose en la ropa y un intenso ardor en todo su cuerpo concetrándose en su vagina y pechos—. "Debería entrar y parar esto... Pero... mis piernas no responden" —sus manos masagean primero su cuello, mientras sus ojos observan la escena por el resquicio de la puerta—. "Que te absorban el Soma se siente tan bien, Tomo debe estar sintiendo mucho placer" —aprieta uno de sus pechos sacándose pequeños gemidos mientras cruza sus piernas. Con la otra mano se desabrocha algunos botones, luego pasa su mano por debajo de la ropa desde abajo acariciando su otro pecho.

—¿Mmmm, te gusta... Aaaaah... lo que saboreas... Mmmm? —pregunta entre gemidos Mutsumi, Tomo la mira en cuanto la mujer de pelo naranja baja hasta su rostro.

—Si... Mucho...

—Si me dices donde está la Espada de María, seguiremos divirtiéndonos mu-chí-si-mo —susurra Mutsumi lamiendo la oreja de Tomo, haciendola estremecer.

—No sé realmente dónde está —dice Tomo roja de placer, Mutsumi la mira a los ojos.

—"Sus ojos brillan de honestidad. Ella realmente no sabe nada" —piensa Mutsumi para luego sonreír tiernamente. Finalmente le brillan los ojos—. "Tan tierna... ¡No resistiré para jugar con ella!" ¿Qué te parece si ahora hacemos un cambio? —pregunta con una sonrisa, cuando Tomo asiente se da la vuelta de manera que los pechos de Tomo son aplastados por la espalda de la peli-anaranjada, coge las manos de Tomo y las coloca en sus pechos—. Mmmmmm, que manos —gime al notar cómo las manos de Tomo juegan con sus pechos.

—Boing Boing Boing —dice Tomo jugando con los pechos de Mutsumi, haciéndolos botar con cada movimiento—. Son como pelotas de fútbol, pero mas blandas.

Mutsumi echa las manos hasta la nuca de la peliazul disfrutando de las caricias, mira la rendija de la puerta un poco abierta, y se asombra al ver a alguien espiando, luego le sonríe a Miyuri, esta al verlo se sonroja más de lo que ya está. Pero luego Mutsumi sonríe, decidida a mejorar las cosas. Por el movimiento de sus labios, Mutsumi susurra con una sonrisa: Sigue mirando chica. Sus manos recorren su propio cuerpo decidida a mostrarle a Miyuri también un espectáculo, una de sus manos levanta su falda y deja a la vista sus mojadas bragas. Mientras se relame los labios sensualmente, mientras con la otra mano mueve sus dedos por encima de sus bragas con delicados movimientos.

—"Me vio... Y sólo consigue ponerme mas caliente..." —piensa Miyuri metiendo la mano en sus bragas, tocándose rápidamente la vagina. Mira a ambos lados y al asegurarse de que no hay nadie por los pasillos, ya presa del placer, libera sus pechos y con la mano restante se pellizca los pezones, primero uno y luego el otro, y así sucesivamente. Gime en voz baja mientras observa a las chicas en su excitante escena.

Mutsumi ve cómo Tomo le abre la ropa para mostrar sus enormes pechos, los masagea y pellizca hasta que sus pezones están ya endurecidos. Mutsumi se echa para atrás el pelo mientras deja que Tomo masagee sus pechos. Gimiendo cada vez más alto, Tomo nota cómo sus pezones rozan la espalda de Mutsumi, y su vagina roza el trasero de la exhuberante mujer. Mutsumi se lame uno de sus dedos mojados mirando a la hija del Decano con lujuria en todo su ser; mientras Miyuri está mirando realmente sudada, acariciandose los pezones con una mano, mientras su otra mano mete dos dedos dentro de la vagina y abriendo los ojos y la boca deja escapar un gemido.

El gemido es escuchado por Mutsumi, quien sonríe al verla casi derrotada; y por Tomo, quien le pregunta qué ha sido ese sonido. La ex-María de Sasha se levanta y abre la puerta, observando a Miyuri roja de placer y con los pechos afuera.

—Mira lo que nos ha traído esta escuela Tomo: una chica hermosa y pervertida —dice Mutsumi con una sonrisa y sorprendiendo a Tomo, Miyuri se levanta y se encara a la peli-anaranjada. Debía mostrar un estatus que no debía perder por nada del mundo.

—¿Qué haces con Tomo, eh? —pregunta Miyuri chocando sus cuerpos sin darse ella cuenta—. Parece que eres una Qwaser, así que explícame qué buscas —Mutsumi sonríe lamiéndose los labios y le pellizca los pezones a Miyuri, haciendola gemir—. ¡N-no, basta!

—Hago esto, básicamente —dice Mutsumi pellizcando más los pezones de Miyuri, la chica tiembla de placer mientras sus pezones se vuelven más duros por el tacto de la otra mujer—. Aunque si quieres saberlo, busco el arma definitiva, la Espada de María.

—¿La espada de María? No sé do-donde está... —pregunta Miyuri soltando gemidos en toda la frase. Mutsumi se relame mientras ve las bragas mojadas de la pelirrosa.

—. Mmmmm, vaya que las chicas de esta escuela tenéis los pechos grandes... Me encanta, más placer daré y me darás —Tomo observa la erótica escena con interés, masageándose los pechos en círculos unos segundos—. Y no te preocupes por negarlo ahora, descubriré si lo sabes...

—Que bien, ya tengo dos amigas más con las que jugar —dice Tomo contenta, agarrando por detrás los pechos de Mutsumi y apretándolos mientras el calor de su lujuria la invade, y lame su cuello mientras Mutsumi pellizca los pezones de Miyuri con más ahínco. Miyuri y Mutsumi gimen rojas del placer y empiezan a besarse jugando con sus lenguas, Tomo baja una de las manos a la vagina de Mutsumi y la acaricia, Miyuri empieza a perder la razón por tal excitación que tiene y besa los pezones de Mutsumi junto con los dedos de Tomo que agarran uno de los pechos.

—Mmmmm, eso es —dice Mutsumi roja de placer, le quita lentamente la ropa a Miyuri dejándole besos por todo su cuerpo. Tomo besa su cuello haciéndola suspirar, la mano abre su vagina y Miyuri, lamiendo toda la piel mientras baja, empieza a chupar y lamer la vagina de la peli-anaranjada, medio enterando su lengua dentro de ella—. ¡Aaaaah aaaaah aaaaah aaaah oh si!

—¿Qué tal saben sus pechos, Miyuri-chan? —pregunta Tomo con una sonrisa en su rostro rojo mientras aprieta un pecho de Mutsumi con un poco más de fuerza, haciéndola gemir.

—Saben... bastante bien, y esto sabe mucho mejor —dice Miyuri, llevando una de sus manos a la vagina y masturbandose. Mueve dos dedos de arriba abajo por el contorno de sus bragas húmedas mientras su otra mano masagea la pierna de Tomo. Tras unos segundos de gemidos entre las tres hermosas mujeres, Mutsumi se corre mojando a Miyuri en su rostro. Ésta, roja de placer, se pasa los dedos por la cara y los lame con sensualidad—. Yo... no quiero parar, quiero seguir más con esto... —Mutsumi le quita las bragas, viendo cómo Miyuri se sigue masturbando. Luego Mutsumi mira a Tomo, quien se estaba calentando más por ver sus hermosos ojos.

—Alguien aquí merece un escarmiento —dice Mutsumi besando a Miyuri en su mojada vagina mientras Tomo le ofrece sus pechos a la pelirrosa. Miyuri lame los grandes senos de Tomo haciendo que esta gima.

—Ahora entiendo aaaah que te guste aaaaaah mucho lamértelos aaaaah, Tomo —dice Miyuri entre gemidos de placer, tras separarse un poco y dejar un rastro de saliva en el pezón—. Saben muy bien, creo que podría volverme loca sólo con elloaaaaah —la lengua de Mutsumi recorre la piel ya mojada de sudor de la chica, haciendola gemir. Tomo acerca su vagina a la boca de Miyuri, haciendo que ésta la lama.

—¡Mmmmm, Miyuri-chaaaaan! —grita Tomo al sentir esos dulces labios en su vagina—. Así también me da calor... —la peliazul se va sintiendo mucho mejor cuando se sube los pechos hasta lamrse los pezones.

Luego de varios minutos de placer, Miyuri echa de nuevo a la cama a Tomo, haciendo que sus grandes pechos reboten por el movimiento, y le guiña un ojo a Mutsumi, quien con una sonrisa cargada de deseo entiende el mensaje a la perfección. Miyuri lame un pezón erecto de Tomo mientras Mutsumi lame el otro, sacando de la hermosa peliazul gemidos.

—Realmente tienes grandes pechos Tomo, y realmente sabrosos —dice Mutsumi mientras lame el pezón de Tomo, haciendola gemir, luego lo muerde un poco con los dientes. Por su parte, Miyuri besa el pezón y aprieta el pecho por los lados como si quisiera sacar su Soma.

—¡Miyuri-chan, no sabia que querías ser como Sasha-kun! —grita entre gemidos Tomo, mas Miyuri no estaba escuchando porque ahora el placer estaba tomando control de su cuerpo, y sólo quería sentir y hacer que sientan más placer. Tomo coge con la mano derecha un pecho de Miyuri y con la izquierda uno de Mutsumi, cada vez que ellas lamían Tomo apretaba. Con cada movimientos los pechos de las tres chicas se balancean en un hipnótico y excitante vaivén que para cualquier otra persona que estuviera en la habitación sería inolvidable. Mutsumi suelta el pezón de Tomo para dejar escapar un gemido, nota como ahora ambos pechos son masageando por Tomo mientras Miyuri se coloca detrás de la peli-anaranjada y masagea su vagina.

—Arriba y abajo, así se hace —dice Miyuri ya con la mente en blanco y lamiendo el cuello de Mutsumi, Tomo acerca su rostro a los pechos de Mutsumi y los lame sacándole gemidos. Las manos de Miyuri masagean el cuerpo de Mutsumi y con dos dedos pellizca su clítoris.

—"Dios, ellas dos... Son bastante buenas... Los labios de Tomo... Las manos de Miyuri... Me divertiré mas con ellas, espero que Taisuku-kun tarde en aparecer"

El espectáculo erótico sigue, y las tres chicas gimen más y más alto del placer. Mutsumi se aleja lentamente, con una sonrisa, mientras Miyuri y Tomo empiezan a besarse chocando ambas vaginas mojadas. Ver esa escena la excitaba de sobremanera.

—"Estoy... Realmente estoy ardiendo" —piensa Mutsumi viendo la escena entre las dos chicas. Empieza a masagearse los pechos en círculos mientras sus piernas se mueven lentamente, dejando la vagina a la vista. Mutsumi se mete un pezón a la boca, ayudándose con una mano para subirse el pecho, mientras la otra mano la baja hasta tocarse la vagina. Tomo y Miyuri, por su parte, se besan mientras los pechos de ambas se aplastan la una a la otra, pronto Tomo abraza a Miyuri para sentir más de ese nuevo placer que le esta dando—. Mmmmm, Tomo, Miyuri, realmente sois muy buenas en daros y dar placer. "Como Marías seríais un gran provecho" Estoy tan mojadaaaaah...

—Pues no mires solamente, ven aquí —dice Miyuri con coquetería y mirando tras girar la cabeza a Mutsumi, los ojos de la chica brillan de emoción y se lanza a masagear a las chicas en todas partes de su piel—. ¡Ah si, esto es genial! —grita de placer cuando nota en su vagina dos dedos de Mutsumi, Tomo también siente en su vagina los dos dedos de la otra mano. Masagea los pechos de Tomo y los succiona, lamiéndolos y dejando un poco de saliva en ellos.

—Yo quiero más —dice Tomo, cruzando sus piernas en el trasero de Miyuri, juntándose mas y provocando que Mutsumi vea las vaginas muy juntas. Empieza a lamerlas mientras masturba a las chicas.

—Más vale que luego me paguéis igual, porque este calor no va a quitárseme de encima en mucho tiempo.

—Y lo haremos... ¡Aaaaaaaah! —gimen Miyuri y Tomo corriéndose. Luego miran a Mutsumi con deseo y lujuria, mirada correspondida de la misma manera.

Minutos u horas, no importaba el tiempo que pasaba, porque el excitante trio entre las más bellas mujeres de la academia seguía y seguía. Tomo estaba encima de la boca de Miyuri, masageándose los pechos en círculos y hasta chupando sus pezones; Miyuri y Mutsumi chocan sus vaginas, ambas pellizcándose sus propios pezones y salivando de placer mientras la pelirrosa bebía del dulce néctar de Tomo.

—¡Miyuri-chaaaaaaan, Mutsumi-chaaaaaaaan! —gime Tomo corriéndose sobre la boca de Miyuri.

—¡Aaaaaaaaah! —Miyuri y Mutsumi se corren en sus vaginas cuando chocan por ultima vez.

Las tres reposan en la cama, sudadas y realmente mojadas, varios trozos de la cama estaban mojados. Sus pequeños ronquidos hacen pensar a Mutsumi que sus nuevas compañeras de juego se han dormido. Observa a las dos chicas sudadas que tiene en la cama, le apena el hecho de que aun durante su interrogatorio, no ha podido saber nada de la Espada de María, y eso que la inclusión de la hija del actual decano le pareció una gran suerte. Sonríe levemente y se levanta con cuidado de no despertarlas. Una pequeña broma se le ocurre y acerca más a ambas chicas, de manera que sus cuerpos chocaban entre si, pone una de las manos de Tomo en la cadera de Miyuri y una mano de Miyuri en uno de los pechos de Tomo. Se ríe levemente por la cara que pondrían al despertarse.

—"Puede que nos volvamos a ver en el futuro, Tomo, Miyuri" —piensa Mutsumi colocándose la ropa, sin poder evitar tocarse los pechos y dejando un momento su imaginación al aire se los auto-masagea. Tras dejar sus pezones duros sobre su ropa para su novio Taisuku, sigue vistiéndose, aunque ve que por el sudor del momento se transparentaba la ropa un poco—. "Ahora..." —tras ponerse la ropa anda por los pasillos de la escuela—. "¿Dónde está Taisuku-kun?" —al pasar por una habitación del otro pasillo escucha gemidos rápidos y altos—. "Siempre lo mismo, no hay misión en la que no lo haga" —abre la puerta viendo a Taisuku penetrar a una mujer de grandes pechos mientras bebía su Soma. Al principio Taisuku tiembla un poco, ya que sabñia demasiado bien que Mutsumi le echaba bastante la bronca en las misiones, pero el verla sonreír le hace suponer que por hoy estaría perdonado.

—Mutsumi-chan, ¿has conseguido algo en tu interrogatorio? —pregunta Tasuku sacándose de la boca el pezon de la chica.

—Tomo no sabe nada, y me divertí un buen rato con ella, mira lo que tengo para ti —dice Mutsumi con una sonrisa mostrando sus erectos pezones y su mojada ropa, se agacha a donde la chica y le lame el otro pezón mientras se toca la vagina sobre sus bragas. Tras unos segundos la chica se corre con un orgasmo, y cae algo cansada y sudada al suelo.

—Su Soma no estaba mal, pero nada comparable al tuyo Mutsumi-chan —dice Tasuku mirando a Mutsumi, quien sonreía—. Siempre que sonríes de esa manera es que planeas acostarte con alguien. Y la verdad es que yo quiero unirme, no es justo que únicamente tú tengas sexo con las chicas.

—Mmm, por supuesto que planeo acostarme con alguien... Lo haré con Mafuyu.

—¿¡Eh!? Si hace escasos minutos lo hiciste con Tomo.

—Y con la hija del actual decano, no veas como se movían.

—Peor me lo pones —dice Taisuku con una gota en la cabeza.

—Tranquilo que será mañana, hasta yo tengo límites —dice Mutsumi con una pequeña risa—. Pero con Sasha rondando cerca no podré interrogarla como es debido... Así que tú le entretendrás, no caerá en algo como esto de nuevo —se muerde un dedo de forma sensual.

—¿Yo por qué? Hazlo tú que tienes más carne donde Sasha pueda agarrarte, y amarías llegar a hacerlo con él.

—Me encanta mas la experiencia de gente con una edad como la mía... Y si lo haces bien —dice Mutsumi susurrando al oído de Tasuku, masturbando su miembro mientras deja que sus pezones rocen el algo musculoso torso de su novio—. Bailaré para ti sólo durante horas, y no dormiré —le da toquecitos al miembro de Tasuku y besa su cuello—. Sabes que soy un volcán en erupción constante, lo oculto muy bien pero mi cuerpo es lo mismo que encontrarse con la lujuria encarnada —le muerde levemente el lóbulo de su oreja.

—Ten por segura que haré mi parte del trato para que hagas tu parte —dice Taisuku con una sonrisa, Mutsumi se acerca a la cama contoneando sus caderas seguido de su novio pervertido, dejando a la otra chica atrás aunque ella estaba mirando.

—"Voy a divertirme contigo, Mafuyu. Pero ya mañana" —piensa Mutsumi con una sonrisa mientras se quita la ropa, mira a la mujer—. Puedes probarme, veo que tienes energías —lamiéndose los labios invita a la chica a unirse, la cual acepta para la profunda alegría de Taisuku.

Más se divirtieron todos los demás chicos que oyeron los gemidos del trío lésbico anterior, de Taisuku acostándose con la chica, y del posterior acto sexual entre Mutsumi, Taisuku y la chica de la habitación. Sangre nasal, corridas de chicos y liquido de chicas estarían en todas las habitaciones más cercanas al lugar de la acción, pues era imposible no oír esos sonidos y calentarse. Una nueva noticia ocurrida en el insituto es que, bien avanzada la noche, Sasha llega al instituto totalmente enfadado y deseando matar a esos graciosos de Mutsumi y Taisuku por engañarle, sin imaginar lo que ocurrió en su ausencia. Y tras ver a Tomo y Miyuri abrazadas y desnudas en la habitación de la peliazul, se encoge de hombros mientras niega con la cabeza, se acerca a ellas, les chupa un poco de Soma a ambas y se larga a dormir a su habitación.

Y aunque las personas que escucharon todos esos gemidos no le dirían nada a nadie para no estropear la reputación de la hija del Decano, todas las noches esos alumnos y alumnas se irían a dormir deseando que se repita ese momento.

La lujuria del Saint Milahov tenía un nombre, y ése era Sendō Mutsumi.


End file.
